


Hold on

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Prompt stories collection [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: The knowledge that it had been because of her, because she had sent Maya and the others to the Vault, and now she was like this, fighting for her life, was too hard to ignore. She knew it was the twin’s fault, but she couldn’t deny her own part in this nightmare.She failed Maya, just like she had failed Roland.
Series: Prompt stories collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046674
Kudos: 5





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is the word "weak"

The door of the infirmary closed behind her with a hiss, Lilith’s legs felt heavy as her feet carried her over to the resident of the medical bed. She could feel Tannis’ gaze following her as she did, as the scientist watched over with tired eyes, too exhausted to protest or say anything at all after hours of working, making sure the worst did happen. All time spent running left and right, testing, reading and noting down the results and all the rest, scattering equipment and papers everywhere.

Lilith was careful to not step onto anything as she walked, not even by accident. Ruining something could mean so much more than running into Tannis’ wrath, there was a life on the line this time.

A life none of them were willing to let go just yet if they could help it.

She sat at the edge of the bed, her yellow eyes taking in the sight of the other woman before her. Her heart ached.

Maya lied still on her back, blue hair sprawled on the pillow, brows furrowed, eyes screwed shut, lips closed in a thin line. An oxygen mask was placed on her face, and many other wires were attached to the same amount of machines and medical equipment, all to give her some sort of lifeline to cling onto.

And Lilith hoped she was holding on to it, hard.

That sometime, someday, she’d open her silver eyes and gave her one of her beautiful smiles again.

She took her hand, the one belonging to her left arm, now tattoo-less, just like her own still. She half expected for Maya’s fingers to close around her own, it didn’t happen, and she felt a fool for believing it would happen at all.

She didn’t move, didn’t stir, nothing… barely a twitch of her eyes or lips at the best of times.

It was painful to watch such a proud and strong woman like this, Maya was someone that radiated power and confidence at first sight, she was a fierce warrior. A person that had taken and changed her own destiny with her own hands and willpower.

There was no trace of it now.

Lilith had seen her hurt plenty of times, it was common occurrence with being Vault Hunters, it was almost weird if a day passed and nothing happened. But she had never seen her this way.

So broken, so fragile, so weak…

Her heart clenched in her chest, and she couldn’t hold back a sob. All the guilt coming back full force despite her will to hold it in that obscure place in her mind she had shoved it to.

The knowledge that it had been because of her, because she had sent Maya and the others to the Vault, and now she was like this, fighting for her life, was too hard to ignore. She knew it was the twin’s fault, but she couldn’t deny her own part in this nightmare.

She failed Maya, just like she had failed Roland.

She wondered why anyone still trusted her after all the pain she contributed to cause…

Lilith lowered herself next to Maya, still holding her hand, and careful not to touch anything that would bring her even more pain.

She was at least thankful that Tannis didn’t say anything, maybe she wanted to leave her be, or maybe wasn’t interested, or had even fallen asleep in the meantime. She didn’t want to know, she didn’t care.

Her hand brushed away some loose strands from Maya’s still suffering face. She couldn’t bear the sight of it any longer, finally letting the tears flow from her eyes, she was tired of holding them back, she didn’t want to fight her feelings anymore.

“I’m so sorry…”

Please, hold on a little longer…


End file.
